


Новая жизнь Стэйси

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Про жизнь Стэйси Пратта, которому одному не удалось убежать.





	Новая жизнь Стэйси

**Author's Note:**

> В этом мире эдемщики ждут коллапс - но не дождутся. Его не настанет совсем, но живут они так, как будто бы он близко.  
> Иосиф в этом мире мягче "правит" регионом, за что ему и удалось откупиться просто огромной суммой.  
> Зарисовки из новой жизни Стэйси.  
> У Пратта стокгольмский синдром, наверное

День был трудным, он проделал много черной работы. В бойцы он не тянул, из него пытались что-то слепить, но это не увенчалось успехом. Он был слабый, да и не выдерживал таких нагрузок на психику. В конечном итоге его определили убираться в центре, драить полы, туалеты, душевые кабинки, стирка белья и одежды, зашивать порванную одежду людей Якоба, еще по мелочам и не очень, также помогать на кухне повару готовить на весь центр. Короче– на черную работу. Готовить одного его не допускали, потому что у них уже был хороший повар, и несъедобная стряпня им была ни к чему. Также он убирался у питомцев Якоба.

В сезон его заставляли работать в огороде, сажать овощи, картошку. Но заставляли, слишком сильно сказано — он беспрекословно выполнял все поручения, потому что прекрасно понимал свое положение.

А положение было грустным. Никто не предполагал, что у Иосифа так много денег. После попытки ареста и разбившегося вертолета, им позвонили и сказали немедленно выметаться оттуда, если не уйдут через 2 часа, то будут официально пропавшими без вести.А если будут трепаться об этом после спасения-их уберут. Иосиф просто пообещал заплатить огромную сумму чтобы дело замяли — и он выполнил свое обещание. Подкупить власти Сид решил, когда понял что пора пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию, то есть деньги. Иначе миру что он сотворил, придет конец.  
Пратт же помнил, как дальше что все как-то завертелось-закрутилось, а уйти он не успел… пока все драпали ноги, он попал в плен к Якобу. Конечно же, его никто не пришел спасать, им важнее были свои жизни, ведь многим было что терять. Самое верное решение, пусть не благородное, но зато они успели уйти и спастись сами. А для мира он считался официально пропавшим без вести, для остальных его больше не было.

Неделю его пытали, потом еще несколько недель пытались сделать из него бойца. Но ничего не выходило, как бы Якоб не старался. Все было тщетно. Якоб видел это, и понимал — паренек не годиться в такую работу. Он слабый, вообще негодный. Как его вообще на работу полицейского взяли, ему тоже было не ясно -наверное, он с бумагами возился на должности, иначе он этого объяснить не мог. Хотя, по жизненному опыту он прекрасно знал — в полиции не редкость такие слабаки как Пратт, он даже знал одного и похуже. Но Якобу он нравился, что-то в нем было во внешности от его друга Миллера… Избавиться от него он не мог, да и не хотел. Тем более, центру не хватает рук для поддержания чистоты и порядка, а отвлекать нормальных бойцов и занятых людей лишний раз ему не нравилось. А старший Сид очень любил и уважал порядок.

Сначала Пратту было очень тяжело, он не справлялся и первое время даже падал от потери сил выполняя черную работу. Но потом он привык и начал справляться с этой работой. Он пробовал халтурить, но все попытки жестко пресекались.

Однажды Пратт так устал, что решил что никто не заметит что в одной комнатушке не помыли пол, мыть который уже не было сил. Он отправился отмывать уже себя от грязи, и отдыхать. Увы, он даже не успел одеться после душа. На него настучали- все в центре были в курсе обязанностей Пратта, так же были в курсе что нужно сообщать о его ошибках и халтуре своему начальнику.  
В одном полотенце он встретил Якоба в душе, и он понял, что этот чертов невымытый пол заметили, и доложили. Пратт решил сказать всю правду в надежде на милость, может Якоб помилует его за то что тот не соврал. Увы, выслушав то, как Стэйси устал и решил помыть пол потом, Якоб задумался. «Устал, значит…», задумчиво сказал посмотрев в сторону Якоб.  
Дальше, Стэйси помнит как сильно он орет и плачет, крича что он сейчас же помоет пол в той комнате, только пускай он остановиться.  
Помнит, как Сид из спокойного задумчивого состояние в секунду превратился в зверя и стал избивать его.  
Помнит, как пытался закрыться от ударов берц и кулаков, помнит как белое полотенце стало покрываться красными разводами и пятнами, а потом и вовсе слетело.  
Отлично помнит, как его схватили за мокрые волосы, и потащили голым по коридору, сообщая ему, что пол он домоет в любом случае.  
Помнит, как не мог подняться на ноги, то ли ему не давали этого сделать, а волокли на глазах у толпы людей, которые с огромным интересом глазели на это.  
Помнит, как Якоб кинул ему ведро и швабру, и ему, сильно избитому, пришлось на глазах Сида домыть этот проклятый пол, да еще совсем без одежды, а потом еще отмывать за собой кровь по коридору и в душе.  
Помнит, как наконец оказавшись на своем спальном месте, забившись в самый угол, свернувшись, с сильной истерикой ревел в одеяло, не в состоянии успокоиться.  
Помнит, как Якоб в тот день сказал перед сном спокойно, как будто ничего не произошло, «спокойной ночи, Стэйси».

Другим людям в центре запрещалось трогать Пратта без разрешения Якоба. Его и не трогали, сторонились даже. Также людям Якоба было нельзя общаться со Стэйси, только пару фраз и по делу.  
Относились к нему по разному, кто-то презирал и злорадствовал когда Пратт получал за провинность. Кто-то жалел его, и иногда пытался подбодрить парой успокаивающих фраз, как бы случайно, мимолетно, игнорируя запрет.  
Якоб знал об этом, что некоторые подбадривают Стэйси, но ничего не делал- в конце концов, они не нарушают созданные им рамки, пожалеть его изредка словом он считал, все же можно. Главное чтобы никто с ним не сблизился.

Воскресенье всегда было особенным днем. В этот день в центр приезжал Отец Иосиф. Читал проповеди, молитвы, исповедовал. Стэйси не помнил, как он относился к Отцу первое время, но сейчас он при возможности изливал ему душу, и даже искреннее начинал верить в Бога.  
Также воскресенье ему нравилось и тем, что в этот день он был свободен от работы. В субботу у него тоже был своего рода выходной, но воскресенье он любил больше еще и из-за что после проповедей и исповеди перед Отцом, Якоб был добрее в этот день.

Жил Стэйси в одной комнате с Якобом. Только у того была нормальная кровать, а у Пратта матрас с подушкой и одеялом в углу комнаты. Сид часто рассказывал ему всякие истории, общался с ним, ведь кроме него Стэйси был совсем один, к тому же Якоб по своему любил его. Он учил Стэйси как правильно молиться, нередко они молились вместе в своей комнате.

Якоб был с ним очень строгим и жестоким, но он был и милостив и добр к нему, если тот ведет себя хорошо, потому что любил его. Сид как солдат, прекрасно знал как, куда и как нужно бить чтобы добиться нужного эффекта. По этой причине Пратт еще никогда не был избит до такого состояния, чтобы ему понадобилась экстренная медицинская помощь. Все удары от матерого солдата были направлены на то чтобы наказать его, причинить боль, но не покалечить. Он еще никогда не травмировал его до выведения из строя важных для жизни и здоровья органов или частей тела.

Однажды Пратт не смог встать утром со своей лежанки, его сильно знобило и трясло. Он очень сильно заболел, но его волновало не это -а то, что он не сможет выполнять свои обязанности, а там уже его снова изобьют. А сделать он все равно ничего не сможет из-за болезни. Но Якоб не стал этого делать, он понимал что его подчиненному действительно плохо. Он сам лично ухаживал за ним неделю, лечил его помогал дойти в туалет, мыл его и кормил, сидел с ним почти не расставаясь и был очень добр и заботлив к нему. Конечно же, когда ему значительно полегчало и болезнь отступила, Пратт вернулся к своим постоянным обязанностям.

Его отпускали погулять, иногда. За хорошее поведение и работу. Он уже очень давно даже не думал о побеге. Смысла не было — он бы не сбежал, ему никто не поможет. Везде были эдемщики которые знали его в лицо, и всем давно доложили что за Стэйси нужно следить и предотвращать попытки побега, и он осознавал это, и не пытался бежать. Знал — что все равно не убежит, и его все равно не убьют, а будет только снова очень-очень больно. Сначала ему давали немного свободы у ворот центра, потом понемногу расширяли границы. В конечном итоге ему разрешили доходить до озера, что находилось в 2 км от центра. Он очень полюбил это озеро. Это место отвлекало его от реальности и переносило в его несбыточные мечты. Домой, то есть в центр ветеранов он должен быть приходить строго не позднее 19 часов вечера. В общей сложности обычно он проводил там 1 час, намного реже 2 часа, но не больше. Точное время он узнавал по часам, которые ему дали. Его собственные вещи давно отобрали.

В этот день он переделал много работы, и освободился к 17:30, и Якоб отпустил его за хорошо проделанную работу. Напоминать что он должен был быть в центре в 19 ему было не нужно, он итак понимал что ему будет за это.

Снова озеро, снова пара больших дубов у берегов, снова он один и может хоть капельку отдохнуть от этих мучений. Была прекрасная летняя погода, жарко. Пратт как всегда, сел у самого большого дуба, прислонился к стволу и начал мечтать. Вечерело, но было жарко даже в тени дерева, бедный Стэйси не заметил, как уставшее от тяжелой работы, его тело разморило.  
Сам того не замечая, он задремал. Увы, когда он проснулся, солнце садилось, на часах было почти 21 час. В панике, он вскочил на ноги, перебирая план что делать дальше. Он знал, что люди Якоба скорее всего ищут его. Он понимал, что надо бежать домой, не дожидаясь когда его найдут люди Якоба. Потому что если он придет сам, и объяснит ситуацию, может не будет так больно.  
Он бежал до центра, у ворот были люди. Не дожидаясь вопросов, стал оправдываться перед людьми Якоба. Он очень сильно нервничал, и ему было дико страшно.  
Его приостановили у ворот. По рации один из людей сообщил, что пропажа сама пришла, и что бы это немедленно доложили Сиду. Народ вокруг стал переговариваться между собой, мол дурачок, куда вляпался. Некоторые его откровенно стали жалеть, и желать ему чтобы его как говорится «пронесло». Мужчина с рацией услышав ответ из устройства спустя короткий промежуток времени, сказал чтобы Стэйси немедленно валил сразу в комнату к Сиду. И он побежал, в голове прокручивая что будет говорить своему насильнику. Добежав до комнаты, он приостанавливается, и тихо заходит в комнату.

За столом сидит Якоб, и смотрит на выключенную рацию. Стэйси хочет сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но не может, в итоге решает просто тихо стоять посередине комнаты и ждать. Молчание нагнетало обстановку, вот уже минут 5 стоит гробовая тишина. Наконец тишина прекратилась.  
— Тебя где носило, шлюха? ты вообще в курсе, сколько сейчас времени? — спрашивает его Сид, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к нему.

Стэйси вываливает ему всю правду, что он не нарочно, что это вышло случайно, для пущей убедительности он падает на колени и начинает молить его о пощаде. Но Якоб не слушает его, он хватает его за волосы и начинает трясти его, поднимая над собой. От такой сильной тряски летят клоки черный волос.  
Тишина, царившая какое-то время назад нарушена, крики, стоны и вопли. Пратт летает по всей комнате, ударяясь то о стенки, то о дверные косяки. Якоб прищемляет ему пальцы дверью и ломает их, от чего Стэйси орет как сумасшедший.  
Стэйси зажимается, пытается убежать от него, но ничего не выходит. Внезапно Стэйси швыряют на пол, и идут к столу.

— Думал легко отделаешься? Да ты теперь вообще из здания не выйдешь.может даже, никогда больше не увидишь ни солнца, ни неба.  
— Я больше так не буду, я все сделаю, только прекрати, я больше не могу, хватит- орет Стэйси, заливаясь кровью и слезами.  
Якоб достает из ящика стола какой-то продолговатый предмет, улыбаясь, он показывает своему подчиненному его.  
— Знаешь что это? Это резиновая полицейская дубинка, убить не убьет, но очень, очень больно бьет. Если например, ею бить по твоей шлюшей заднице, то вскоре она станет упругой и твердой как персик. И еще фиолетовый, как слива. Снимай штаны-командует он.

Пратт понимает, что все очень далеко заходит. Раньше до такого не доходило, он перешел черту. Он отказывается это делать, выставляя вперед руки и тупо талдыча что бы тот его пощадил.

Якоб бьет дубинкой его по рукам, и насильно начинает сдирать штаны. Стэйси не дает ему этого сделать, хватаясь за свои штаны и удерживая их на себе, не давая стянуть. За что получает еще дубинкой по рукам много раз. Штаны порвали прямо на нем, вместе с трусами.  
Пратт продолжает сопротивление, он думает что его убьют, забив до смерти. Он не хочет умирать, тем более такой мученической смертью. Но сопротивляться Сиду бесполезно-у него нет столько сил чтобы повалить такого матерого бойца. У него нет скорости такой чтобы просто успеть его оглушить чем-то, чтобы убежать и спрятаться. Каким-то чудом, он успевает схватить дубинку Якоба, и кричит, что он не хочет умирать.

Якоб смеется, но останавливаться. Заверяет его, что он его не убьет, у него даже в мыслях не было этого делать. Просто он погладит его немного этой штукой, и после он пообещал закончить это все.  
У Пратта нервный срыв, на любое движение солдата он реагирует вздрагиванием и трясучкой. Кровь давно залила пол, все тело сковало жуткой болью.

— Стэйси, милый, тебя предупреждали, всегда предупреждали. А ты… Если у тебя нет ответственности, а у тебя ее нет, то тебе больше не нужно будет спешить к 7, я избавлю тебя от этого. Ты больше никогда не опоздаешь, а солнышко будешь видеть через окошко максимум. А может, и даже вообще не увидишь, даже в окошке. Зачем тебе оно, если у тебя есть я? -издевается и смеется он.

Пратт уже немыслимое количество раз обвинил себя в своей глупости и безответственности. Вот, теперь из-за себя он не то что любимое озеро не увидит, а даже солнце…  
В итоге Сид не выдерживает, и снова хватает его за волосы, разворачивает спиной и ставит на колени к стене. Начинает бить. Стэйси перестал сопротивляться, пытаясь вытерпеть пытку. Орет, а изо рта течет кровь, из носа течет кровь. Кровь течет отовсюду.

На тридцатом ударе дубинки по ягодицам, Пратт не в силах даже просто держать открытыми глаза, падает без сознания.  
Солдат решает, что с него хватит.  
Как он и говорил, это самое место стало упругим как персик, и фиолетовым как слива.  
Нужно было быстрее оказать помощь Стэйси, пока не пошли осложнения. С пальцами он сильно погорячился, он вообще в этот раз погорячился, но это не опасно, срастить переломы в этом месте не так сложно. Якоб достает из аптечки противошоковое и обезболивающее, вкалывает в более менее целую точку на теле. Фиксирует пальцы для правильного сращивания.

Стэйси начинает приходить в себя, он жутко стонет. Начинает проситься в туалет, ибо сам он не в состоянии пошевелиться, каждое движение — это боль. Он помогает ему, видит — что тот ссыт кровью, понимает что сильно переборщил.  
Вкалывает еще кучку лекарств для облегчения состояния, и для поддержания органов.  
Он не умрет, нет- но восстанавливаться ему придется долго, возможно пару месяцев. Сид вытирает Пратта влажным полотенцем, умывает его от крови, приводит в порядок волосы.

Дотаскивает его до его места, укладывает. Тот стонет от боли, не переставая.  
Якоб гладит его по волосам, успокаивая его, говоря что не бросит его, что он не один. Пратт выключается, и наконец то стоны прекращаются. Он наконец заснул.

Он будет ухаживать за ним, хоть несколько месяцев, с ложки кормить, не будет почти от него отходит, потому что все-таки любит его. А потом, когда он сможет ходить, они, может быть, дойдут до озера, вместе.

— Спокойной ночи, Стэйси-тихо шепчет он Пратту, целуя его в лоб.


End file.
